


best wishes, tommy

by dahyunsgcf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, Lmanburg, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, but theyre just referenced, implied/referenced PTSD, just letters, no beta its 3 am, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tubbo is referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunsgcf/pseuds/dahyunsgcf
Summary: a collection of letters tommy has written
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. dear phil, we did it.

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added. probably wont be chronological but ill try my best

dear phil,

we did it.

lmanburg took our independence. i can still hardly believe it’s real.

after we had decided to rebel against the dreamsmp, i was so terrified of what would happen.

you don’t understand, phil, dream holds unimaginable power. i didn’t think it was possible to ever beat him. 

i guess i should probably explain exactly how we got our freedom.

after me and wil recruited a few people, including tubbo and eret, we began hatching a plan to take down dream.

strangely enough, it always seemed like he was one step ahead of us.

dream threatened us. 

he told us if we didn’t surrender he would have no mercy on us. wilbur refused, obviously.

so, we had a battle. just when it seemed like we were winning, eret betrayed us.

they lead us into an underground base to “celebrate our victory.”

and then they pressed the button.

that was the most scared i’ve ever been in my life. i thought i was gonna die.

i challenged dream to a duel. i wanted to save lmanburg so bad. maybe that was my worst desicision.

he shot me, phil. i had my shot and i blew it.

we thought it was over. but i managed to pull myself together just in time to convince dream to make a deal with me.

my discs for the freedom of our nation.

god, phil. am i selfish to say i wish i hadn’t done it? we’re so happy in lmanburg, we have everything we could possibly need.

but i dont have the one thing i so desperately want.

i guess i am selfish. it should be worth it just to see wilbur finally smile. or to see niki running her bakery. even tubbo just getting to sit with his bees, assured they wouldn’t die.

i can’t help what i want, phil. 

i dont want to damper the mood anymore. we are finally free and i am going to show it.

im so proud of everyone. i hope you’re proud, too. one day, ill show you our great, independent nation.

best wishes,  
tommy


	2. dear phil, hows the empire

dear phil,

how’s the empire?

i know it’s been a while since the last time i wrote you, but i was a little bit busy.

you’ll never guess what wil thought of! lmanburg is holding an election. and we’re going to rig it!

listen, i know what you’re gonna say. “be the bigger man, win with words.” 

but that’s so boring! 

wil is going to close the ballots before anyone even has a chance to join. that way, we will be the only option and win no matter what!

nobody can say we weren’t democratically elected anymore.

by the way, i wanted to ask you to stop giving wil crap about “involving me too much.”

im old enough to decide what i want to be involved in. and i want to be involved in my country.

i think it’s great that you care for me, but next time, think about doing it in person.

sorry, i didnt want my letter to be rude. i just really want to have a say in my future. i know everybody still sees me as a child, but i’m more than that. 

im the vice president, man.

anyways, hows techno doing? i haven’t written him in a bit. it’s seemed kind of unnecessary since he’s so busy with his potato farm.

he’s absolutely insane.

who even gave him the idea to do something like that? i wish i was as creative as he was.

i hope that we can see eachother soon. i think you’d love lmanburg.

im sorry this letters so messy. maybe next time i’ll be able to pick a topic and stick to it

best wishes,  
tommy


	3. Chapter 3

dear techno,

we messed up.

i haven’t written to you in ages, man, but i couldn’t stop myself this time.

we held an election for lmanburg, and we lost.

we lost to jschlatt, your friend. 

we fucking lost, and now we’re banished from lmanburg. i can’t believe i’m saying this, but we need your help.

i know i made a promise to never ask for for help after all that went down back at the empire, but im scared, techno.

after schlatt won, we got exiled. all of our friends- hell, a week ago i would’ve called them family, held crossbows to our faces and hunted us down. i didn’t think we were gonna make it out alive.

we live in this ravine now, which i guess it could be a lot worse. we call it pogtopia. it’s just so dark in here, sometimes it feels like we don’t even exist anymore.

we’re going to get lmanburg back. even if schlatt changed the name to manburg and turned all of our friends against us.

i cant give up.

wil is scared. he can’t sleep anymore. he’s getting all of these nightmares and i don’t know how to help him. sometimes he says things that are terrifying.

i wish you were here. you always know what to do. last time i wrote you, i dont even know if you got my letter. you never respond. maybe you’ve stopped caring about me. i would understand, after everything we’ve been through.

tubbo is a spy, by the way. you know tubbo, right? he’s my best friend, but i’m terrified of what will happen to him.

maybe schlatt isn’t dangerous, but his friends are. if they find out that tubbo is a spy, i dont know what they’ll do to him.

please, if you read this.

help us.

best wishes,  
tommy


	4. dear phil, i messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to mix it up and make a chapter from techno's pov. this is skippable if you don't want to read it. i just thought it'd be fun

dear phil,

i hope you get this letter. you could say i'm a bit far from home.

tommy sent me a letter a few days ago. i delayed reading it because he hasn't sent me anything in a while. i should've read it sooner.

did he tell you? him and wil had an election, and they lost. they lost to schlatt, my friend. and now, they're exiled.

wil, i fucked up. if i was there, i could've protected them. i could've made sure they weren't kicked out of their home. 

do you ever blame yourself? for anything? its weird, because you know it's not your fault but you can't help but be angry at yourself. 

i wouldn't really consider myself impulsive. honestly, i like to think things through before i do them, even if i seem like i'm just a crazy blood god. but i swear, phil, when i saw a dried tear on that letter, i couldn't help myself. that's how i ended up sitting in a ravine, farming potatoes. they call it pogtopia, i'm sure tommy's told you, though. it's such a tommy name, it fits so annoyingly perfect.

but it's scary. seeing wil sitting in the corner with a book in his hands. he won't let us see what he's writing. i can see the anger in his face. he tries to put on a happy front with tommy, but i can see right through it. i'm worried about him.

it feels like im seeing my own brother crumble in front of my own eyes.

if you could write back and tell me how to help him, that would be great. i've never been good with this kind of thing. you know, blood for the blood god and what not.

they want me to train them, by the way. i can't help but want to say no. tommy is a child, and he is getting that taken away from him. i can usually forgive a lot of things, but i don't think i'll ever forgive wil for taking tommy's childhood.

i hope that you at least read this letter. tommy told me there was no point in writing you because you never respond. maybe you should considered writing back at least once. i know youre busy but im worried about tommy and i think he’d appreciate it.

techno

**Author's Note:**

> these notes are sloppy, disorganized and a bunch of mush. i would like to say its because thats how i imagine tommy would write letters, and it partially is, but its also bc its 4 am and im tired
> 
> anyways, my plan is to get this caught up to date with all major events, and then update after every event.


End file.
